Kuroshitsuji Short Stories
by Grell Loves Undertaker
Summary: Random short stories on differnt parings I enjoy from the anime Kuroshitsuji. Including GrellXWilliam UndertakerXWilliam SebastianXUndertaker GrellxUndertaker Madam RedXGrell CielxUndertaker and many many more...most of these come from RP's. I will give credit where's it's due.
1. Cupcake Love

{**Cupcake Love**}

Grell hurried as he heard the raven's footstep get closer and closer. He quickly finished the cupcake's frosting and placed a little candle in the center. "Perfect." He smiled.

William walked into his office and sighed as he heard the redhead's voice coming from his office.

"Happy birthday Will!" The crimson smiled.

William pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Honestly Sutcliff...leave my office." He nearly growled. The raven had just got done dealing with two demons and a lost soul. He was jot in the mood for the redhead's shenanigans.

"But Will...it's your birthday and I made you a cupcake see?" Grell took the small pastry in his hands and began to walk over to William.

The raven snapped his death scythe at the redhead causing him to fall face first into the treat. "I said leave..."

Tears welled up in Grell's eyes as he stood, frosting covering his face and chest. "I...I...I made is special for you..." He whimpered.

"I DO NOT CARE! LEAVE!" William shouted at the fragile redhead.

Grell bursted out into tears as he ran out of the raven's office. He ran to his own office and sobbed in the corner. "I...I just wanted to make you feel wanted..." He whispered to the empty room.

William sighed heavily and sat on his desk. He opened a drawer and was greeted by a red rectangular box. The red wrapping paper was a dead giveaway to who it was from. He was about to toss it away but a glimpse of what was inside caught his eyes. A small corner of the box was torn and revealed something shiny. The raven opened the rest of the box. The normally emotionless supervisor began to tear up. A small teddy bear and a picture frame with a picture of him as a baby with his mother holding him sat in front of him. "G-Grell..." He whispered using the reaper's first name. The teddy bear was his when he was a lad. Where Grell had gotten the picture and bear from was a mystery to him. But he was thankful. He stood and adjusted his glasses as he walked to the crimson's office.

Meanwhile Grell sniffled and pulled his knees close to his chest. He had looked everywhere for the bear and picture. It took a good year and a half to find it. He would think that the raven would have been a little kinder to him.

"Grell...it's beautiful. I'm sorry about your clothes." William knelt in front of the redhead and used his handkerchief to wipe the redhead's face.

"Y-You liked it?" Grell whimpered.

"I loved it."

Grell wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked up at William. "I can make you another..." He offered.

"I would love if you were to do that. May I help you?" The taller reaper stood and offered a hand to Grell.

"Y-yes...thank you William." Grell kissed the supervisor's cheek.

"No, thank you." William, for once, smiled.

{5 years later}

"Do you think she'll like it?" Grell asked as he finished painting the last cloud on the wall.

"She'll love it." William walked up from behind the redhead and wrapped his arms around Grell's large tummy.

The two walked out of the baby's room hand in hand. The teddybear sat in the middle of the baby's crib with a little stuffed cupcake that resembled the one Grell made for William all those years ago.

End.


	2. Human

{**Human**}

Alois sat in the middle of his bedroom looking down at his bleeding wrists. He was useless. A stain. The world's one imperfection. "I just want your love! You don't understand!"

Claude stood emotionless in front of the little blonde boy he had a contract with. "To give your love to a butler, how pathetic." The demon scoffed.

"You stupid demon! I'm only human! You don't understand! You can't feel! The way I love you is more than a butler! You are the only one who won't leave me!" Alois fell to his knees. Sobbing uncontrollably as he grasped the raven haired butler's jacket. "Please Claude! Please! Feel something! Please!"

Claude looked down at the boy with fake pity. "Sad. A king giving his love to a demon." A quick snap of his shoulder and his hand impaled itself into the blonde's chest grabbing his still beating heart. "I feel nothing. Not for you, not for anyone. Pathetic." Claude said emotionless as he squeezed the heart of Alois, killing the boy.

"I-I-I'm only human..." Alois said before releasing his last breath.

"Only human. Indeed." The demon walked away without the boy's soul. "The only human that made my heart ache." Thought Claude would never admit it to Alois' face, he felt a deep love for the boy. "I killed you because I felt too much for you." He turned around quickly and leaned down to the lifeless body of the blonde and placed a gentle kiss to Alois' lips. "Goodbye."


End file.
